Skylanders: Sealed Dimension
Skylanders: Sealed Dimension is the fan-made Skylanders series created by Kyledude788. It's new features are called: Sealed Fighters. Story Since the Skylanders have defeated Kaos and the Doom Raiders, people in Skylands live in happily and peace. But one day, a portal appeared in the skies afternoon. It wasn't from a traptanium portal or from a portal master itself. It was a portal from another dimension. A dimension called Earth. A figure went out of the portal and landed on the Skylander Academy. When the people check on it, it revealed to be a human. His name was Connor and he has the evil power to destory anything. He escape from the Skylander Academy and headed to the Outlands. As Eon hearing the news, he became worried that if Skylands and Earth collide together, it will cause a castraphosy. So, he called out the Skylanders, Giants, Swap Team, and the Trap Team to stop him at any cause. The battle between the Skylanders and Conner have begun. Before that happens, Connor freed Kaos and become his teammate. Thus, Connor doesn't want to treat Kaos as his side-kick or a subject. With the two evil combines, the Skylanders doesn't take a chance to them. They're so strong and unstoppable. So, they retreat back to the academy. At the academy, the Skylanders are so tired and hurt that no one can stop the evil duo. Later on, Flint came to Eon and the Skylanders. He said that during the battle, he stole a huge case from Conner. Inside was a seal; rectangular-cube, covered in coal, and a symbol of a prison gate. As they found out how to use them, the seals open apart and reveals a bunch of humans who are age of a teenager through a young adult. The humans went inside the academy to tell Eon what happen. Eon told them they're in Skylands. Half of them doesn't know what it is and half of them know it due to a game. One human named Christian told Eon about Connor. Getting information about him, he was Christian's younger brother. He was jealous of his older brother's popularity. After that, he obtains strange powers which turns him evil. By taking revenge on him, Conner created a seal to prison. But what most surprise him is that what if he can sealed anyone on Earth randomly. So, he did. Few days later, Conner got a spell by using a portal so he can go to Skylands and rule both dimensions. Christian was so upset of what Conner did and Eon understand that. After that, Christian and the humans said that they want to go back home to Earth. But Eon cannot teleport them back unless the portal was created by Conner. So, the Skylander must capture Conner in order to send the humans back to the earth. Surprisely, the humans doesn't want to sit and wait. They want to fight Conner, too. Eon was shocked about it but due to their bravery and seriousness, Eon accepted them to help. That's why the Skylanders use the seals in order to turn them in Elemental Seals. When the human uses the seals that they currently used, it gives them the power of the Skylanders. It was the born of the Sealed Fighters. Now, the Skylanders and the Sealed Fighters must fight Kaos and Conner in order to save both dimension and sending the fighters back home. List of Skylanders 2 Skylanders will be returning this series and 4 new skylanders for each Elements. (Except for Light and Dark, 1 Skylander will return and 2 new Skylanders each) Light *Gold Ring Spotlight (Series 2) *Flash Knight *Shine Dark *Dark Void Blackout (Series 2) *Silent Night *Garuru Magic List of Sealed Fighters